Realizing How Important You Are To Us
by Dayxxdreamer
Summary: Naruto gets poisoned on a mission and everyone starts seeing how much he means to them. But now Naruto is faced with the biggest problem has had so far, just how much is he willing to do or give up for the Village? Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Realizing How Important You Are To Us

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

Summary : Naruto goes on a mission with pretty much everyone, but lately all the rude comments have been getting to him.When Naruto gets poisoned on their mission in the mist of their worry they finally see hoe much the blond actually means to them.So what will happen when Naruto wakes up, if he wakes up. Naruto has already gotten Sasuke back from Orochimaru.

Dayxxdreamer : Ok so this is my first try at a fanfiction, all suggestions will be taken into consideration or if you just want to read and review be my guest. Oh and by the way I need someone to correct my work, so if there are any volunteers I'd be happy to except you.

* * *

"Ahh!" Naruto hit the back of his neck, everyone turned to him. 

"What is it now, dobe?" Sasuke asked in a seemingly annoyed tone

"Nothin, just a mosquito" he said with a small laugh, the blond had been off all day.

"Arg! Naruto can you stop slowing us down, this mission is important, even someone as dumb and irresponsible as you should take it seriously" Sakura fumed

"Lay off Sakura, you've been complaining the whole time as well, troublesome" Shikamaru muttered "Okay now let's keep going this mission won't get done by itself"

_I hate this, I hate this so much_ Naruto thought _Finally a big mission and I can't even be happy about it. Every one here is important on this mission…well everyone except me as pretty much every ones been saying. I still can't believe how many people are on this mission, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Neji, Tenten and Lee. I don't want to be here anymore, I don'__t want to try and be accepted, they really don't care._

"Oi, Naruto are you coming?" Sasuke called, the rest had already begun walking ahead and had stopped once more for the blond. Naruto let out a depressed sigh they he thought no one would ever hear but it caught the attention of more people than he could ever have guessed.

"Naruto why don't you just drop dead, you'd be a lot more helpful then" Sakura called angrily. Not that she really felt that way she just was having a bad day and she did what she always did, took it out on Naruto.

"Sakura, shut up. God why do you always have to be so mean to him" Tenten scolded

"No it's fine, ha...ha. Let's just uh go" Naruto said his voice was a bit shaky then jogged a bit catching up to the others too caught up in his own thoughts to catch the worried glances thrown his way.

"Why did we even stop anyway?" Ino asked bored

"Naruto got bit by a mosquito" Kiba sighed

"That's not possible considering mosquitos don't live in this region-"Shino had started

Thump. They all turned to see Naruto lying on the ground.

"Na-Naruto?" Hinata asked worried

"Naruto stop playing games you idiot" Sakura growled. Shikamaru pushed pass them and check his pulse. His eyes widened "Kiba bring Akamaru here now!! His heart rates dropped by a lot! If we don't get him to Tsunade he's dead!!" all of them were shocked by the sudden emotion in Shikamaru's voice but the shock was drowned in the fear they had for the blond. Kiba gave the order to Akamaru (who's now huge) and they all hurried back to Konoha failing to notice the pair of ominous eyes watching them…

Everyone waited in the waiting room of the hospital. The girl had tears in their eyes, Lee too. Tsunade hadn't come out yet and it had been more than half the day since she had taken Naruto into emergency. Other had joined once they had heard what had happened to their blond. Iruka of course was there along with Kakashi, Sai, Gai, Kunerai, Asuma, Konohamaru, and Jaraiya. All of them had grown to become attached to Naruto over time. He had found a place in all their hearts, some spots bigger than others but all knew one thing for sure they would never fully recover if the one who occupied that spot would leave them forever.

Tsunade let out a heavy sigh with her head down as she came out of the room Naruto was in, immediately everyone was interrogating her with questions but all stopped when she lifted her head up they were all expecting her to yell and beat them away but instead she said in a small voice "The "mosquito" that bit him was a mechanical bug that injected some sort of rare poison into his blood and chakra system. I got all that I could out but his body will have to do the rest-"

"Then there is no problem!! Naruto-kin has the best youthful will around!!!" Lee exclaimed.

Tsunade sighed "I would jump to conclusion so soon Lee, there was something different about him in there he wasn't at his best when he was brought here."

"Did the poison have that much affect?" Sakura gasped

"No, it seems he was like this before you even left for the mission, it seem he had a small virus, it could have easily been taken care of but I don't know why he wouldn't come to me for it, but what made it worst is that his body was close to it's limit, it seems he's been doing some intense training behind our backs"

"But none of his body language was indicating any signs of those things" Neji stated

"I guess you all never really knew… Naruto is a very good actor. Now all of you leave visiting hours are over come back tomorrow when the visiting hours start once more." With that Tsunade left them.

"What did she mean when she said Naruto is a very good actor?" Sakura asked

"He must have been a actor in secret!!" Lee exclaimed

"No, we just didn't see what Naruto was hiding from us; we never took the time to care so I guess that made his job easier" Neji told the cold true fact. They all remained silent as they left the hospital.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dayxxdreamer : I know it's not that good but i just needed to get the base of the story set up. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Realizing how important you are to us**_

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

Dayxxdeamer: Sorry for the wait but here it is… my story is dedicated to _**Kibasfangirl527**_, with out her it would have taken a lot longer to complete this chapter and continue on with my story, she's one of the nicest people I've have the pleasure of talking to.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I hate this, lying awake staring at me ceiling thinking about someone I desperately want but probably never be able to have. At first I thought it was simple crush something that would past but no, the truth is inevitable, I'm in love with Naruto. But we can't become anything, I have Itachi to kill and he has to become the Hokage. I'd never put Naruto in that kind of danger because if Itachi ever found out we were a couple Naruto would be his new target. There's also the fact that he could just flat out reject me and then he'd most likely be to scared to ever come near me again. I let out a heavy sigh and turn on my side to seem my clock. Five am, That gives me enough time to take a shower and get there before everyone.

I lift myself from bed and grab a towel that was hanging in the chair by my desk and make my way to the bathroom. I slid my silk black boxers off and stepped into the steaming hot water. I leave the water trace down my body leaving the heat of the water relax my muscles, how will I ever be able to get over someone like Naruto? His gold like blond hair that goes in every direction, that flawless sun kissed skin or those beautiful big blue eyes and I'll never be able to get over those perfect rosy pink lips. I feel a twitch in my lower region…. Damn I'm half hard. I sigh once more making a note to myself that if I sigh once more today that I'll punch myself in the face. The image of Naruto comes back to my mind, my hand unconsciously wonders off to give it the attention that it pleads for. Now that I realize what I'm doing I think why not, I had walked in on Itachi more than once when I was younger and he'd make me stay in the room until he was done so he could make sure I swore that I wouldn't tell anyone.My hand gently grazes my member sending millions waves of pleasure. I already feel my legs become weak. I decide to get it over with quickly so I wrap my hand firmly around my shaft which causes my hips to involuntarily buck making me moan. I start moving my hand up and down my hips having a mind of their own matching my hand movements making this more pleasurable. The heat of the water and the heat of my body are combined wrapping me in ablanket of untamable lust, my legs give out and my back hits the wall and I slowly go down to the bottom of my shower, my hand or hips never stopping, I'm not sure I'm even with them anymore, but I feel my climax coming. I moan in anticipation wanting it to be here already but something's missing, a yes I begin to picture Naruto in my mind, I scream something even I can't make out as I cum all over the shower walls. Panting I slowly and shakily pull myself back up to wash off, I can't be late for our meeting, everyone is suppose to be there apparently, damn that means I'll have to deal with Sakura and Ino. Damn them all to hell…When I'm done my shower, I do a quick brush of my hair knowing it'll fall into place, then grab my clothes and weapons then set off, making sure that I'm going to be the first one there.

When I confirm that I am the first one there and that I'm alone I leave my posture slip a bit, it sucks having everyone think you're perfect all the time… but when I'm with Naruto I can leave my posture slip a bit and I can smile a really smile, only when he's not looking though or else he might think me smiling is the sign of the apocalypse, which I find very amusing, but the thing is he's the only one who can get me to smile and I'm sure after the first few times he's seen me smile he'd already be used to it and except my smiles whole-heartedly. I lean against a tree with my arms crossed making sure it looks cool… I can't leave my image get tarnished. Though Naruto wouldn't care, he'll except everyone for who they are as long as they don't try to do something evil, hell he's even excepted that crazy blood loving lunatic Gaara and moresurprising he's gotten him and Neji together, I'd be lying if I say he didn't work miracles. Gaara and Neji have a healthy long distance relationship, I envy them somewhat, they can be with the person they love while I'm stuck admiring from afar even thought I can only blame myself for it I'm too much of a chicken to risk rejection.Hmm I must have been really thinking because almost everyone's here now, I'm not to sure what the mission is about wasn't paying attention to the old hag, oh well I'll just get filled in on the way or something. Naruto just arrived he's looking perfect as usual, Kami I get so mad knowing he's so close but just out of my reach. I hate myself for being such a chicken, how will I ever beat Itachi if I can't even do this??! Hmm we've already started moving.

"Ahhh" I hear Naruto yellI look back "What is it now dobe" damn my voice sounded annoyed well I am but just not at him, to late to say sorry now, Uchiha's don't say sorry, Kami I hate whoever came up with Uchiha crap. What the hell did Sakura just say to Naruto, I wish I could ring her neck then stab kunai in her eyes that b- thank you Shikamaru I never thought having your lazy ass around would be so helpful I'll always respect you for sticking up for Naruto, we're Turing get back on our journey but I don't hear Naruto's footsteps behind us "Oi, Naruto are you coming?" I call to him. I hear him sigh and god that hurts me more than he'll ever know, I wish I could go wrap my arms around him and tell him everything will be alright because I'm here. " Naruto why don't you just drop dead you'd be a lot more helpful then!" Sakura yells at him, it's taking a lot right now not to kill her. Each time I hear her name I get a bad taste in my mouth.

"Sakura shut up. God why do you always have to be so mean to him" Tenten retorts to her… go Tenten.

"No it's fine ha…ha let's uh go" Naruto says then jogs up to us I watch him the whole way I wish he'd notice but his eyes won't leave the ground. If only I could just take him and kiss away his sadness, I think I'm now hopelessly in love… Oh Kami.. The others are taking about something when I hear a thump behind me, where Naruto is suppose to be… I quickly turn around to see him lying on the floor I hear the others saying things but I can't focus on any of it there all just something in the back round I can only see Naruto lying there, I think my hearts stopped and my stomach is trying to throw it up. They've brought Kiba's giant dog to him, I think we're bringing him back to the village, I don't really know I can't hear anything right now but I know that I'm going wherever Naruto is going.

In the hospital I start to hear again, a lot of people are here for Naruto, Everything feels so numb, my body, my brain, my spirit… my heart. I don't know how long I've been here, but it already seems to long. Tsunade has finally come out, some jump up to see her I want to join them but I know it's not my place. She starts explaining something that makes my stomach turn… how could Naruto have been sick and training without me knowing!! I should have known then maybe I could have helped him.

"..we just didn't see what Naruto was hiding from us; we never took the time to care so I guess it made his job easier" I catch Neji say and realize it's true I never really checked to make sure he was ok, I don't deserve Naruto's love…Was the last thought I stood in front of my house that has been inhabited by only myself I'm positive Naruto could give this place life again, that's it I decide that I'm going to prove my love worthy of Naruto I'll never let him act his happiness again.

Dayxxdreamer; Thank you for reading


	3. Chapter 3

_**Realizing How Important You Are To Us**_

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto**

**Dayxxdreamer: **I am so sorry for taking so long toupdate, school keeps me busy and my life has become unexpectedly hectic and I'm sorry you had to pay for that… Thank you all for reading and reviewing, it means a lot smiles

**Important:** I forgot to tell you this; Naruto has already brought Sasuke back from Orochimaru

-----------------------------------------The chapter begins--------------------------------------------

_Inside Naruto's head while he's in the hospital_

"_Brat "The venomous voice of Kyuubi called_

"…"

"_Brat!"_

"…"

"_BRAT!" Kyuubi's cage shook with the strength of his deadly voice_

"…" _Sniffle_

"_..Kit?" He called a bit softer_

"_Yeah" answered a faint whisper_

"_Kit, what's wrong, you know you're not going to die right?"_

"_I don't care if I die or live, everyone would probably be better off without me anyways"_

"_Don't be so foolish all your friends are weak now because of your condition"_

"_What?"_

"_They're all worried sick about you"_

"_I doubt it, they're all probably celebrating because the "demon boy" might die"_

"_That's not true"_

"_Yeah prove it"_

"_I will." His voice sounded a bit childish "The poison in your body won't be gone for two more days so while you're in the hospital I'll leave you hear and feel what people say and do to you while you're like this. Kit they think you're dieing so get ready for a lot of big sappy speeches"_

"_We'll see"_

"_Perfect, that old hag is here; let's see what she's going to do"_

"_Probably beat my brains out" Naruto mumbled_

_Outside of Naruto's head_

Tsunade sat down by Naruto's bed and looked at his unmoving body. "Naruto "she let out a heavy sigh she seemed to want to caress Naruto's cheek but was almost afraid to touch him "Naruto are you going to leave me as well? Is this happening because I'm cursed? I know I sound selfish when I say this but you can't leave, too many people need you. You always bring hope and light to the people who need it. If you go- "Tears began to form in her pure hazel eyes "If you go we'll all be lost. I'd be lost, everyday I find myself questioning why I became Hokage and every time I see you my question is answered. You inspire people to do good things; you inspired me to protect the people of this village. I'd be lying if I said that was the only reason though… Naruto I took the job as Hokage so that when I was finished I could hand it down to you… So wake up so I can give you your dream" she sounded as if she was pleading him. Tsunade got up and placed a kiss on Naruto's forehead then left. Soon after tears escaped from Naruto's closed eyes.

_Back In Naruto's head_

"_Kit are you alright?_

"_I'm fine" he said turning away so his tears wouldn't show_

_An ominous laughter echoed through Naruto's head which made Kyuubi start to growl._

"_Who's there?!" Naruto called out looking around_

"_My, my, what a sad show, don't you agree Naruto-Kun?" Orochimaru said as he stepped out of the shadows._

"_Get the hell out of my head you creep!" Naruto yelled at him_

"_Just think how easy it'll be to take over the village with everyone in such a pitiful state"_

"_No way they'll see you coming from a mile away"_

"_I think not, that hag didn't even notice that I was in the room with her" Orochimaru laughed_

"_In... the room?"_

"_Yes Naruto-kun" Naruto felt a hand trace up his stomach_

"_Get the hell away from me!!"_

"_Why would I do that when you're so, defenseless" A voice whispered in Naruto's ear before licking his cheek._

"_What the hell do you even want with me, you freak!" Naruto yelled_

"_Well who else do you think poisoned you? I need a new host and since Sasuke won't come willingly anymore I want you"_

"_What makes you think I'll go with you!!?"_

"_If you care enough about this village you will, just think if your own Hokage couldn't even sense me in the room with her what makes you think anyone else will notice an army of sound ninja who can hide their chakra levels perfectly?"_

_Naruto remained silent._

"_That's what I thought, now since I'm such a caring person I'll give you two weeks after you wake up to say good bye to everyone, and I've placed a jutsu on you so you can't tell anyone about this little chat, good bye Naruto-kun see you soon" Orochimaru laughed as he faded away._

"_Kit?"_

"_Yeah?" Naruto's voice was even weaker than before._

"_Kit what are you going to do?"_

"_What else can I do? I'll have to go with him"_

"_What?! Kit you can't give your body up to that vermin!"_

"_What else can I do?"_

"_Fight him of course"_

"_Kyuubi, he can probably beat me with his tongue alone"_

"_Kit what the hell is wrong with you normally you'd have thought of beating the hell out of that lowly fool in two seconds!"_

"_I'm not going to risk the lives of the villagers and my friends in a hopeless battle"_

"_Kit I can train you while you're unconscious. Now you'll be like this for two more days, I know you want the two weeks to spend with your friends in case something goes wrong so while you sleep we'll train as well and I guarantee you'll be ready by then"_

"_Kyuubi, why are you being so nice to me, I thought you hated me..."_

"_Well Kit you have a habit of growing on people/demons just look at that ice-prince bastard" _

"_What about Sasuke? There's no way he'd ever be worried about me, he's probably mad at me for causing all this trouble and delaying the mission. I'm not important enough for Sasuke to care about me…."_

_Sensing the blond needed to be distracted from the subject "Kit let's start training to show the vermin Orochimaru that anyone who threatens Kyuubi, Kyuubis container and his friends are dead meat" _

_Naruto gave a stronger smile "Yeah, he won't know what hit him"_

_Outside Naruto's head and somewhere in the village_

Iruka was walking around aimlessly, his eyes looking dull his composure lazy, he wasn't paying any attention to his surrounding he was to depressed to care because if he had he would have noticed a sliver haired copy-nin following him, worry evident in his eye.

Iruka found himself in front of his house he sighed and got his keys out to unlock the door. As soon as he had the door open a flash of silver pushed his into the house and shut the door behind them.

Iruka had almost fallen from the push but when he regained his balance he looked at the figure that had pushed him oddly "Kakashi? What was all that for?" Kakashi slightly winced at Irukas voice it was dull as well.

"I need to talk to you now" Kakashi muttered before taking Iruka and leading him to the living room where they both sat on the couch. Iruka silently followed and looked at Kakashi with those lifeless eyes. "Well?" The hallow voice questioned.

"You have to snap out of it"

"Snap out of what?"

"This, how you've been acting" Kakashi couldn't control the worry in his voice

"I don't know what you mean…-"

"What would Naruto think if he saw you like this?" Kakashi knew that this subject was a sensitive spot at the moment but he also knew that it had to be done " What would he think if he saw his favorite sensei, the man he thought of as his father walking around like a zombie?"

"Kakashi…. I know it's wrong but I can't help but feel like this, I feel so useless and I can't do anything to help..." Iruka said in a very quiet voice.

"I know, I know." Kakashi said comfortingly patting Iruka on the back" I feel the same, we should have known better then to let all of the kids to go off on their own, I should have done something... But we can't leave ourselves fall, Naruto would never leave that happen to us and while he's _temporarily_ out of commission we have to hold everything up..."

Iruka nodded.

"Have you gone to visit him yet?" Kakashi asked slowly

"No… I'm too scared… babyish I know-"Kakashi placed his hand on top of Irukas

"We can go together... if you want" Kakashi offered

"Kakashi?" Iruka looked at the copy-nin with a bit of shock

"Right, sorry, you probably have someone else to go with" he quickly said and was about to make his leave

Iruka grabbed his wrist faster than lighting "No, I mean I was just flattered that you'd ask..."

"Oh" the two settled in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. "Should we be going then?" Kakashi conjured up the courage to break the silence

"Oh, right yeah lets go" Iruka said clumsily and stood up. Kakashi followed closely behind the dolphin, maybe a bit to close not that the dolphin was complaining.

--------------------------------------At the hospital----------------------------------------------------

Iruka stood in front of the door that led to Naruto's hospital frozen in his spot. His body and mind wouldn't let him go any further and see the boy who he had thought of as a son be lifeless in a hospital bed, not when that boy had been the life, the light in so many things in his life.

"Iruka?" Kakashi asked in a soft concerned voice. Iruka tore his gaze from the door and look at the silver haired nin, his deep brown eyes studying Kakashi.

Why was Kakashi even hanging out around him, he and the copy-nin rarely spoke anymore… Not after they broke up. They usually just exchanged greetings and were off with their own business.

Well Iruka at least Kakashi would usually just laze around somewhere, Iruka knew because he liked to gaze at the handsome man whenever he could. Unfortunately Iruka had never gotten over his ex-lover and took every chance he had to get a look at the silver haired man.

They had not parted on bad-terms but it's very rare that anyone would be comfortable around their ex. They broke up for logical reasons, pity they didn't no logic had no place in love. Each was usually busy and Kakashi starting fearing that he was to close to the chocolate haired man, which he thought was a bad thing because in his mind being close to someone would only get you hurt…

"Iruka?" Kakashi questioned again. The younger had been looking at him strangely for the last couple of minutes and he was beginning to get worried. He thought he'd be able to get over Iruka quickly after they broke up, but it turns out he was dead wrong.

Kakashi knew he was a coward for trying to push Iruka away and such, he knew that he, the Great Kakashi, copy-nin, had fallen to his own fears. He felt unworthy of Iruka, and why would the brown haired man even want him back after how childish he acted?

In Kakashi's mind they'd never be together again, so all he could do now is secretly love him from afar and try to help Iruka out whenever he could, care for him without the other knowing it. Protect him if he was in danger not that Iruka was the type to ever really get in a situation where he needed protecting.

Iruka was too good natured and caring to cause enough trouble where he'd need saving. He also didn't go on any dangerous missions; he was practically always the academy. But Kakashi couldn't leave his mind wander now; he had to focus on the one he loved but lost.

"Sorry, I was a, um-"Iruka had started but Kakashi interrupted him

"It's ok, I'm nervous too, but it'll be ok, we won't have to face it alone, because we have each other" Kakashi said calmly

Iruka nodded his head, he wasn't sure if he was able to rely on his voice now. Not when Kakashi spoke with that strong but wise voice, Kakashi could always think clearly and not let his emotions in the way. Iruka admired him for it.

Iruka could always count on Kakashi back then, when they were together… Kakashi's words suddenly rung in his head again "…_We won't have to face it alone, because we have each other"_ Iruka involuntarily blushed, he couldn't help it, those words brought back all those times he and Kakashi spent together.

Even though he longed for those times with all his heart, he still couldn't feel happy thinking about them. Iruka brought himself out of his daydreaming, he couldn't keep zoning out or else Kakashi would think he'd lost it.

Iruka nodded "Let's go in then, together?"

"Together" Kakashi agreed, oh how he wanted so much to take Iruka's hand in his and lead him in there, so they could be confident together but he just settled for walking close to the younger man as they entered the room.

Upon entering the room that Iruka felt his heart sink to see the little boy he seen grow up into the young man he is today lay still in a lifeless room of a hospital. Iruka brought his hand up to his mouth in pain and shock, he knew it would be bad but he could have never even begun to imagine the pain he was feeling right now.

"Iruka's shoulders started to shake, he couldn't believe, it not him "Not Naruto…why?" He whispered in a broken voice. He felt a protective arm wrap around his shoulders comfortingly.

"Iruka, nothings happened yet, Naruto can and will still make it out of this, you know him better than that" Kakashi said in the bravest voice he could conjure up. He'd be lying through his teeth if he said he wasn't affected by seeing one of his students like this.

He had already lot so much in his life, he couldn't lose Naruto. He wouldn't let himself believe that there was a chance that his blond pupil might not survive; it was that ignorance or belief call it what you will, but it let him be strong for him and Iruka.

"I… I know but, this shouldn't have happened to him, anyone but him, he doesn't deserve this!" Iruka cried the last part.

Tears began to from him the chocolate eyes but before they could fall he was pulled into a gentle hug. "Shh Iruka, its ok. Naruto has enough strength to power the village, he has too much will power to leave a poison bring him down. Naruto brings strength to us all. He will not die" Kakashi cooed into Iruka's ear while rubbing Iruka's back to get him to calm down.

Iruka hugged Kakashi back, his hands tightly gripping the back of his vest while burring his face in Kakashi's chest (Kakashi is taller than Iruka). God how he missed Kakashi's sent, it was manly but had a sweet tint to it that promised to always care and protect you, Iruka never thought that he'd missed the smell so much, ever since they broke up… that's right … they broke up.

"Kakashi?" Iruka whispered looking up at Kakashi confused. Kakashi had no clue what he was doing, it was just so instinctive to hold Iruka forgetting that they were no longer together, just make him feel better is what his body told him to do, and he willingly complied.

Kakashi tilted his head downwards to look at Iruka; their eyes locked both burning with a passion they thought was lost in the other. Slowly and cautiously Iruka brought his hand up and caressed Kakashi's masked cheek, the silver haired man unconsciously leaned into the touch.

That was all the younger of the two needed before slipping Kakashi's mask down, both their lips were reunited, they touched with longing and love. Kakashi lightly licked Iruka's bottom lip wishing for entry, which was granted rather quickly.

Kakashi's tongue became reacquainted with every inch of his loves mouth before they pulled away to catch their breath. While the air refilled their lungs they're eyes were telling each other their side of the story. Needless to say no words were needed for them to be sure that they were doing the right thing right there and then.

Kakashi nuzzled Iruka's cheek lovingly; the one being nuzzled giggled slightly and leaned closer to the others body.

_Inside Naruto's head_

_Naruto was jumping up and down cheering for his both his teachers._

"_I knew they'd get back together! I knew they loved each other!" Naruto was shouting_

_Kyuubi chuckled "Yes, yes kit, true love prevails on and such and such… Just quiet down and listen some more" he advised _

_Outside of Naruto's head_

"You know, you're right, Naruto is to strong to let this get him." Iruka said thoughtfully

"Of course, we should expect nothing less than our future Hokage" Kakashi chuckled.

In those few moments both had once again become complete, and with them being whole they could surely take anything on, and have enough courage for both of them to keep going. Because when one is down, the other is there to pick them up.

Iruka left Kakashi for a moment and placed a kiss on Naruto's forehead and whispered "Get better soon…" then faintly almost impossible for even god to hear "… my son"

_Inside Naruto's head_

"_He, he called me his…." Naruto couldn't say the word_

"_Son" Kyuubi finished for him "I can't believe how oblivious you are kit, it's almost frightening"_

"_I never thought someone would think of me as their s-son"_

"_Baka, why else would I call you kit"_

_Naruto spun to face the fox "Kyuubi?" he said in disbelief_

"_Baka, baka, baka" he said while shaking his head " At least now you know"_

"_Thank you Kyuubi" Naruto said smiling sincerely_

"_No problem kit, but keep listening the perverts up" Kyuubi chuckled_

_Outside Naruto's head_

Iruka then looked at Kakashi and went by the door leaving the other say what they had to, to the unconscious blonde. Kakashi pulled his mask up before ruffling the already unruly blonde locks, an old habit of when Naruto was actually awake.

"Get better soon little guy, you can't die before me I need to watch you grow so you can become the great ninja we all know you'll become." He said with the utmost caring tone he could use.

_Inside Naruto's head_

"_I think that's the fist time Kakashi's complimented me..."_

"_Sometime people don't appreciate the things they have until they almost lose them." Kyuubi said _

_Naruto smiled, he heard his teachers leaving. "Ok let's get back to work!" he said with newfound confidence_

_Outside Naruto's head._

Hand in hand Kakashi and Iruka left the hospital, both knowing once their blonde woke up that they'd be the happiest they could be.

------------End of chapter

**Dayxxdreamer: **Well I would like to officially apologize for taking so long to update only to give you a bad chapter. I won't ask for reviews for this chapter, but feel free if you want to though I don't expect you will. If you have any suggestions you like to tell me feel free. Have a merry Christmas everyone and a happy New Year.


	4. The dreaded authors note

Dayxxdreamer: Hey guys, I never thought I'd be writing this, especially for my first fic but in all honesty I've lost the feeling for this story, I started this story blindly not really thinking of a good structure for it. So I'm putting this story on hold for now so I write the rest of it without pressure and when I'm done I will gradually post the chapters. I'm sorry for starting a story then all of a sudden stopping it, but I will finish, I never start something and not finish it.

Until I start again,

-Dayxxdreamer


End file.
